Batman and Nightwing, A Broken Bond Part 3
by Theressa Callings
Summary: Whats going to happen to Dick and Bruce this time?
1. Chapter 1

Batman and Nighting, A Broken Bond (Part 3)

Back flash!

_The next day like I said everyone came and saw him. Selina got him flower's for in the room, because she said it would brighten up it and make him feel better faster. Jason when he came in gave Dick a big hug and wished he would be better fast. Alfred just looked at him with a little smile. We all cracked jokes for the time we had with Dick there, Dick couldn't really laugh, but we saw his smile. So we ever all having a good time, he was doing good. We all new that in a few weeks Dick would be out of here and getting back out to the streets being him self once again. We thought everything would be back to normal, but what ever ends up normal in this town?_

It was about a month when Dick was finally let out of the hostpital. He was happy to hear that he was getting out of there. We were all happy to hear that he was geting out as well. That day Alfred and I came and picked him up, we didn't want everyone there because it would be a little crowded. When we got there Dick was siting in in lobby looking at the floor. When he saw us he got up and walked over to us. We huged then my put my arm around his shoulder and showed him where tha car was parked with Alfred waiting.

Dick seemed really tired, but it was just the metacen that they had given him to take. He had to take some med's everyday untill the bottle was finished. It was a big freaking bottle. Dick looked at the bottle then sighed, "These pills suck. They make you go to sleep pritty much. And I have to take one every three hours. This really sucks."

I smiled at Dick then said, "Well you'll get better faster, just think about that then you can be out and about again."

"Finally geting back in my suit!" Dick said with a smile.

Jason and Selina were waiting for us to get there and we out of the door when we got there. Right as Dick got out the door they were all over him with hugs. I guess they were happy to see him.

Dick then got back into his room and laid down on his bed and closed his eye's. Me and Alfred wouldn't let him go out as Nightwing for a little longer. So he could rest insead of trying to get back into this when he just got out of the hospital. He was a little mad at first, but he understod why we were doing that. For the first few weeks we were a little protective over Dick and we were going on his last nerves. Like we would make sure that he toke his pill every three hours, right at 3, 6, 9 and on and on. Then on the first night he was aloud out as Nightwing I always looked back to him. I would go everywhere with him. We were out from 12 to about 2:55. Then I told Nightwing, "Hey we have to get back you have to take your pill again."

"Batman it can wait a few minutes we don't have to go now." Nightwing looked at me eratated.

I looked at him and headed for the car, "Rules are Rule's Nightwing take it every three hours."

Nightwing sighed then headed back for the cave. We got there with one minute to go, then Dick toke it right on the dot. Dick rubbed his head then said goodnight to us. He was pissed off I could tell. I didn't want to bother him so I left it alone. Then I went to see if he was asleep and he was past out on the bed hanging off in. So I moved him all the way on him and placed the blankets over him. Then I walked out of the room and thought to my self, "He's right they do make you sleep."

Then I went to bed my self Selina and Jason were already in bed before I got into mine. I was asleep right as I laid down because it had been a hard day and Night. Its been hard weeks because making sure that Dicks taking his pills and making sure he's not working him self to hard. Then I was thinking maybe I had been pushing this a little hard on him.

Dick got up and looked at the clock it was 5 to 6, so it toke his pill and went back to sleep. Then I woke him up again at 9, he toke it again and feel asleep once again. It was noon when I woke him up again so he would take the pill once again. Right as he toke the pill he stumbled.

"Why am I so tired." Dick asked as he placed is hands on his head. He leaned back words so he was aganst the back of the bed. Then I placed my hand on his forhead. He was warm.

I looked at him and he was drowsy so then I said, "Get some sleep, I'll come and check on you later."

He laid down and he was asleep once again. Before he would drift into a sleep, but now he would lay down and be gone.

"Alfred Dicks seem's really tired all the time now. Is that normal?" I asked as I walked down the stairs to Alfred.

Alfred looked up to me, "If you would like I can look at the bottle and see if there are and sideafects, Master Bruce."

"That would be great Alfred." I walked away keeping my eye on the stairs. Then it had been 3 hours again so I woke up Dick. Well tryed.

When I got to his room I shook him and shook him, but he wouldn't wake up. He wasn't dead, he was breathing, but he just wouldn't wake up. I grabed something its a sent that is so strong it wakes people up. Then he finally woke up. His eye's rolled in his head. He tryed to keep his eye's open, he mangaed for a little as I called Alfred over here. Alfred came over and then looked at Dick as he placed his hand on Dicks head. "He's really burning up right now. Hold on." Alfred then walked out of the room and came back with this bottle. He sprayed Dick and then Dick dozzed off. Alfred looked at me then said, "Master Bruce this a chemical, it helps you sleep. The pills he's been taking made him sleep. So with this stuff it made him sleep, but kill the remaning stuff from the pill that he had been taking."

"Ok, I sorta understand." I looked at Dick then asked Alfred, "Are we going to talk with the Docter about what happened?"

"Yes I will right now. I'll call him." Aflred then walked out the door and called him up.

Selina and Jason came by and saw me standing beside Dick.

Selina then asked as she looked down at him, "Whats wrong?"

I looked at her then said, "I'm not sure." I was worried and she could tell by my voice. She then came closer to me and held me in her arms as we looked down at Dick.

Aflred came back after some time walking in confused, "The docter isen't part of their staff... They say he never was..."

Then I left the room and went down to the cave. I put in the name 'Docter Quinn'. Then the name popped on to the screen, Harly Quinnzel. AKA Harly Quinn, the Joker's girl friend. Then I said to my self, "That voice didn't seem like her? But the Joker know's how do fix things like that. So what would have Harly done? She and the Joker don't know who I am... Or do they? Maybe it was just a random thing to get some attencion?"

Then not long after I found out that it was Harly posing as a docter, Alfred came running down. "Master Bruce, Dicks ran off."

"WHAT!" I yelled as I got off the chair.

"Yes, I left to get somethings for him. Miss Selina came to help me with a few things, then Master Jason said Master Dick just got up as said He needed to be somewhere." Alfred staired at me then said, "Where would he have gone?"

"To the Joker."

"What are you saying Master Bruce?" Alfred asked as I headed to get my suit.

I got in on then said, "The Docter's name was Quinn. As in Harly Quinnzel, now known as Harly Quinn. The Joker's partner in crime."

"Oh my! Master Bruce do be careful, The Joker is a handfull, Left Jason and Selina come along they are a good cupple."

I had to think for a second then I nodded. I waited then Jason and Selina became once again, Robin and Catwoman. The two got on their Bikes as I got in my car. Then we were speeding down the streets looking for any sign of Dick. He had his Bike. So I tryed to track it. It was sorta tracking, it was a fuzzy track, but I could just make it out. Then we finally got to the place that his bike was. It was a really big building, and Dicks bike was parked outside. It had fallen over, and there were some new scraches. I'm guessing the sleeping chemical hasn't full worn off yet. We walked into the building carefully looking around. laugher filled the halls, it was hard to pin point it, but we did it. We were on a brige looking down at The Joker, Harly Quinn, and Dick. Dick was on his knee's looking at the Jokers feet. Then his face looked to the Joker's face. The Joker's smile came from ear to ear. Harly just started to giggle.

Harly then placed her hand on Dicks head then said, "See he is cute! He would be a great body guard, dont yeah think Mister J?"

I almost lost us are hiding place when she put her hand on Dick, But Catwoman held me back a little longer.

Then this almost as well make me flip out, The Joker then knelt beside Dick and looked him in the eye's. "Maybe after a little make over, but you are right. This is Dick Grason, the little boy that was a proformer, Untill his mommy daddy, and brother were killed on the wire. So sad, but good. He'll do great agenst the Batman. Once I use this on him." He pulled out a little spray cap and smiled at Dick as he got off his knees.

Then Catwoman couldn't hold me anylonger, I jumped from hiding I could stand to watch anymore.

Wait until the next one comes out!


	2. Chapter 2

Batman and Nightwing, A broken bond (part 4)

(back flash)

_I had to think for a second then I nodded. I waited then Jason and Selina became once again, Robin and Catwoman. The two got on their Bikes as I got in my car. Then we were speeding down the streets looking for any sign of Dick. He had his Bike. So I tried to track it. It was sorta tracking, it was a fuzzy track, but I could just make it out. Then we finally got to the place that his bike was. It was a really big building, and Dicks bike was parked outside. It had fallen over, and there were some new scratches. I'm guessing the sleeping chemical hasn't full worn off yet. We walked into the building carefully looking around. laughter filled the halls, it was hard to pin point it, but we did it. We were on a bridge looking down at The Joker, Harley Quinn, and Dick. Dick was on his knee's looking at the Jokers feet. Then his face looked to the Joker's face. The Joker's smile came from ear to ear. Harley just started to giggle._

_Harley then placed her hand on Dicks head then said, "See he is cute! He would be a great body guard, don't yeah think Mister J?"_

_I almost lost us are hiding place when she put her hand on Dick, But Catwoman held me back a little longer._

_Then this almost as well make me flip out, The Joker then knelt beside Dick and looked him in the eye's. "Maybe after a little make over, but you are right. This is Dick Grason, the little boy that was a performer, Until his mommy daddy, and brother were killed on the wire. So sad, but good. He'll do great against the Batman. Once I use this on him." He pulled out a little spray cap and smiled at Dick as he got off his knees._

_Then Catwoman couldn't hold me anylonger, I jumped from hiding I could stand to watch anymore._

When I landed out infront if the Joker he was saprised and jumped back. Then said with a smile, "Your just in time Batman, to see someone you protect turn on you before your eye's! Little Dick Grason, Bruce Waynes friend, and sorta son. HA HA, are you too still friends? I've heard things about you and Mr. Wayne..." The Joker put his hand on his face and looked at my face I was pissed, "Whats different about this guy? You have the same look when I kidnaped Robin all those years ago." He smiles thinking of the great flash back. He then put the spray bottle right in Dicks face and was starting to press the button. Catwoman kicked it out of the way as Robin grabed Dick and pulled him out of the Joker's way. The Joker grabed Catwoman's arm then tossed her easly over to the side. Harly then went over to her and they started to fight each other. Robin was trying to get Dick to do something, but he just looked at him blankly. Robin slaped him thinking maybe that would work. He wasn't watching where the Joker was, so the Joker come up behind him pushed him over and sprayed Dick with the gas in the bottle. The Joker then backed up and looked at Dick with a smile, Robin looked at both of them. The Joker smiled then said to Dick, "Kill the bird."

Robin got off the ground and looked at Dick the rolled out of the way of the Joker and Dicks reach. The Joker then handed Dick a gun and a Knife. Dick smiled then looked at Robin, his eye's were dead.

"Dick what are you doing?" Robin asked as he backed up as Dick walked closer to him. Robin was at the rallings at the end of the brighe. Robin then sliped and fell over the bars he was holding on and he saw Dick pear over the side looking down at him.

Dick's foot just huvered over Robin's hand that was holding him up. Dick then moved his foot away and pulled out the gun. Robin and Dick's eye's meet.

Dicks hand was on the triger, and his hand started to shake. The from behind Dick I came a grabed him holding his arms down. The Dick droped the weponds and looked around confused. "Where am I?!" He paniced as I let go of him and pulled Robin up from the bar. He looked around, It was me, Robin, and Catwoman now, The Joker and Harley Quinn had fleed not long ago.

"Dick are you ok?" I asked as I sat on the floor next to him with my hand on his shoulder.

Dick looked around again then asked, "What happened? When did I leave the hospital? Were are we?" He rubbed his eye's then I helped him up and got him to his bike. He was a head of me so I could watch and if he started to stumble I would get him in the car. He didn't stumble until we got back, and he stumbled up the stairs.

The next morning Dick came down the stairs he was fine nothing wrong with him anymore.

"Morning everyone!" Dick said with a smile as he got to the table, "Well I'm going to be heading..."

"What? You just got better are you sure?" I said as I got from my seat.

Dick looked at us all and smiled, "Yeah, I have to go and see someone, I'll be around. So I'll see you guys." Then he left the room leaving us all alone.

Selina and Jason looked at me as my eye's were filled with sadness once again.

I went to my room and tryed to think what Dick really ment to me, he was my partner, my friend, my Brother, or was he more like a son... Like what the Joker said. If he was like a son I should be able to understand that he has to go his own away some day, so why am I always so sad when he leaves? Because he's always taking something with him, everytime he come's back I think its for good, but then he leaves once again. Maybe one day I should tell him how much I care for him. I laid on the bed and closed my eye's thinking of the past all the time's we had, then all the fights. The I was trying to think what was it that made Dick so mad tht he left and became Nightwing? We had a fight over something's, but what was the big thing that ticked him off. What really made him want to leave and be one his own? Something I did? Or something I said? Maybe it was something I didn't do? What ever it was I wished I new so that I could fix it and maybe get my old parter back.

Selena came in the room and say me laying on the bed, she smiled and said, "He'll be back, its not like he'll stay away for ever. I dont think he can."

I sighed, "I know your right."

The next morning all was silent no one said anything as we ate, and then we all headed out on our own ways. I was in a meeting but all I could think about was where did Dick head off too? Where was he going? Who was he going to see? I was cut out of my thinking when I looked out the window and say the bat signal. "That was a great meeting everyone, I'm happy to see the progress, keep up the good work." I walked out and walked into my office and open the hatch and in minets I was in the batcave, geting into my suit. Robin came out all ready and smiled. I asked as I finished geting on my suit, "You Ready Robin?" He nodded and we were both off.

We got the the roof top of the police station. Comisoner was there standing waiting like always.

"Batman and Robin good to see you."

Robin smiled, "Like always whats the problem?"

"The Joker and Two face have broken out of Arckam Asylum. They were heading to the main bridge. Heard to be meeting up with Mrs Harly Quinnzel."

I looked at Robin then said, "Well then we have to stop them."

The we disapeared from the roof. Leaving Gorden all alone. Like every time he signals us.

We both rushed to the Bridge to see Harly Quinn standing there with a smile, and her hammer, "OH no its Batman and little boy wonder what do I do now? Hehehe!" She jumped up and down claping and waving, we both turned around to see Two face and the Joker holding guns at us. Robin glared at The Joker as he smiled coming closer to us. Two face walked right over to me and started to say something as I hit him once in the jaw making him drop the gun, as Robin did the same to The Joker. Wr then got all three of them back to Arkam Asylam for the night and headed back to the cave.

I sighed as I got out of my suit, Jason looked at me and asked, "Are you ok Bruce? You do look so well."

I smiled then sat in the chair by the computer, "Yeah just tired I guess." Then the computer started to beep? Its never done that before.

Then Batgirl came on the monador, "Batman you there? Have you heard from Night wing at all he was going to meet me tonight and never showed up. Can you check his wear abouts maybe?"

"Sure thing Batgirl."

Oh no where is he now? Check out next time


End file.
